For Love or For Money
by alliegirl4life
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in, but at what cost?
1. Prologue: Slave

**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: For Love or for Money  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours.**

**Prologue:**

Shawn made his way toward the ring fully aware of what he was about to do.

He was about to become JBL's full-time employee.

Although he didn't know what he was being hired for, Shawn did know that he desperately needed the money. His family and friends were depending on him to help them pay their bills and finances. Shawn knew he was trapped; plain and simple.

So, here he was standing in the middle of the ring directly in front of JBL. If only there was another way.

But there wasn't; JBL was the only financially-stable superstar in all of WWE.

And that's exactly what Shawn was depending on. With great reluctance, Shawn climbed into the ring and grabbed a microphone. It was either then or never.

Taking a deep breath, Shawn began explaining his situation to the world. He knew the hateful chants and jeers were inevitable. But Shawn couldn't help it; he had a family and several friends to support. What else was he supposed to do?

Just as he asked himself that question, the nasty jeers and chants began. He cringed, realizing his fictional character was officially ruined, and that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was when he had no choice but to shake JBL's hand in front of the world. It had been apart of their original plan and there was no way Shawn could back out of it either.

The only aspect Shawn could have rejected, however, was the actual job itself. He wasn't being hired just to be JBL's personal assistant in the ring; he was also being hired for purposes outside of the ring.

JBL's proposition was simple enough. All he wanted Shawn to do was travel to New York City and work a second job for him. Although Shawn could have said "No" and been done with it, the money being offered was too great for him to pass up. With the stakes being as high as they were, Shawn hesitantly accepted JBL's secret offer before leaving the arena that night.

If only Shawn had known that the second job was for him to be JBL's personal sex slave.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: As always if you want to see this story continued, feel free to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Any Worse

**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: For Love or for Money  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in, but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself, that is all.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours.**

**Chapter 1**:

JBL smiled at his reflection in the hotel room mirror; Shawn was now his property. The famous Heartbreak Kid would be working for him in New York City.

Now, if only Shawn would be willing to work the job without retaliating against him.

Thinking to himself, JBL mindlessly grabbed his wallet and counted the several one-hundred dollar bills stuffed inside it. A simple payoff would solve that problem, wouldn't it? After all, it was money Shawn was after, so it shouldn't be a problem. Thinking about the matter, JBL laughed to himself; Mr. Wrestle Mania was truly his, wasn't he?

The famous Shawn Michaels was now the sole property of John Bradshaw Layfield. The realization alone sent chills down the self-made millionaire's spine.

Shawn Michaels was now at his disposal, and there was nothing anybody could say or do about it.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels was having a difficult time trying to tell his wife about the deal he had made with his new boss, JBL.

If only she'd take the time to listen to him.

"What do you think you are doing, Shawn? Turning to JBL for help? Are you crazy?" He heard Rebecca ask him over the phone. Shawn cringed; he certainly wished that the argument was a simple nightmare, but it wasn't. It was all too real.

"Babe, you know we need the money," Shawn replied. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" his wife asked. "Because I'm really starting to wonder, Shawn. Seriously, do you know what that man is capable of?"

Shawn thought for a moment; this was definitely not going to be easy. "Yes, I do. I've worked with him for years. I think I know how to deal with him."

"I certainly hope so, Shawn," she replied. With that, the conversation ended. Shawn knew his attempt to reason with his wife had been a lost cause. But what else could he do?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Shawn closed his cell phone and climbed into bed. He just hoped his situation wouldn't get any worse.

To Be Continued?

A/N: Once again, if you want me to continue, feel free to let me know.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 2: Out the Door

**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: For Love or for Money  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours.**

Shawn awoke to the sound of his phone ringing.

Slowly, he grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open; only to hear JBL's voice into the speaker. He could have screamed; but didn't. He knew he needed the money and was willing to do whatever it took; even if it meant working for the most obnoxious wrestler in the WWE today. Gritting his teeth, he listened to JBL as his boss's cheerful voice flooded his eardrums.

"Hey, how's my newest employee doing this morning?" Shawn glanced down at the clock on his nightstand. It was nine o'clock in the morning; he'd be darned.

"Hi, John," Shawn answered. "I'm doing okay. Now, what time do I need to be at the airport?" As the both of them had previously discussed, Shawn was set to go to New York City today. The only question what time?

Surely enough, JBL answered his question within a matter of seconds. "Around ten. So, you only have an hour to get ready." Hearing this, Shawn briskly pulled the covers off of him and started getting dressed. "So, I guess I'll see you then." The next thing Shawn heard was the distinct "click" of the line going dead, followed by the dial tone ringing in his ear.

Sighing, Shawn finished getting dressed, grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door.

**To Be Continued?**

A/N: You know the deal: you want to see this continued, let me know.


	4. Chapter 3: His New Boss

**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: For Love or for Money  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours.**

**Chapter 3**:

JBL stood in the terminal, awaiting his newest employee's arrival. He knew Shawn would never reject his offer, even if his job proposal was considered completely immoral.

Glancing at his watch, he let out a loud sigh; it was nearly ten o'clock and Shawn had yet to show his face at the airport.

Frustrated, JBL set his suitcase down upon the floor and waited. It was only a matter of time until Shawn revealed himself.

Unknown to the boss, however, Shawn was already inside the airport, watching JBL from a distance.

Shawn was famous for following his instincts, and this time had been no exception. Prior to arriving at the airport, Shawn had a strange notion that JBL was already there, waiting for him.

And he'd be darned if his instincts weren't correct. There his boss stood, right where Shawn thought he'd be. If only he could be wrong for once.

Maybe then he wouldn't be in this mess.

Shawn knew from the start that JBL would take complete advantage of the financial crisis Shawn suddenly found himself in. But unlike most of his coworkers, Shawn knew he couldn't turn down JBL's initial job offer. Once again, it came down to his family needing the money. Then again, when didn't they need money?

They always 'needed' it, didn't they? After all, he was a professional wrestler; the Heartbreak Kid. He was one of the most famous wrestlers today. So why wouldn't they?

Still contemplating the issue, Shawn lacked to notice JBL turning around until it was too late.

JBL had seen him, and was now walking towards him with a smile on his face. Shawn wished he could turn around and walk away; but he couldn't.

He couldn't go anywhere.

He was trapped; there was no escape. Dreading the worst, Shawn reluctantly approached his new boss.

**To Be Continued?  
**  
**A/N: You want to see more of this posted, all you have to do is ask.**

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 4: A Long Ride

**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: For Love or for Money  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours.**

**Chapter 4 **

"So Shawn," JBL greeted him with a smile. "We meet at last."

Shawn stood still as his boss approached him. He had dreaded this moment, but what else could he do? It was too late to turn back; he had his family and his friends depending on him.

Not to mention everybody else in the world.

With great hesitation, Shawn forced a smile and answered his newest employer. "So, we do."

"Are we ready to go?" JBL motioned toward the long line of people waiting to board the plane to New York.

Shawn glared at him for an instant. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

JBL simply smiled in response and led Shawn through the long line of people and approached the ticket counter.

All JBL could think about was the possibility of being Shawn Michaels' employer. His boss. The thought made him grin on the inside as he turned his attention to the woman standing behind the ticket booth in front of him. "I'd like two tickets to New York."

"Okay," the slender woman replied. "The earliest flight leaves in fifteen minutes."

JBL nodded quickly and said, "That will be just fine, ma'am. Thank you."

"Okay, sir. Just one moment, please." JBL waited patiently as Shawn continued checking his watch and scanning his surroundings.

Although JBL didn't want to admit it, Shawn did seem rather anxious, but he didn't know why. Before he could ponder the thought for too long, however, the woman behind the counter recited his name. "John Layfield?" JBL briskly returned his attention to the young woman.

"Yes?"

"Here you go." She said, handing him two tickets to New York City. "Have a nice day."

JBL smiled, "You too, ma'am." With that, JBL grabbed the tickets, turned around and led Shawn toward customs.

88888888

_'If only JBL could read my mind_,' Shawn thought to himself as he proceeded to follow JBL. _'Maybe he'd finally let me know what this "new" job is and let me go_.' Although he knew he needed the money, Shawn was beginning to have second thoughts. Did he really need to go to New York with JBL? Did JBL really need to buy an extra ticket just to show him what this new possible job required?

If he only knew the answers to these questions.

Then again, Shawn was beginning to question whether or not he wanted to know the answers to his questions. After all, it was like JBL to put his employees through Hell. Shawn just hoped he wouldn't become one of them.

8888888

**Aboard America Airlines**:

Shawn peered down at the open suitcase of JBL's with his jaw agape; he was looking at one million dollars of JBL's money. And all of it would be his if he decided to agree to JBL's proposal.

"So, do you want in?" JBL asked, a smug expression on his face.

Shawn was speechless; he didn't know what to say. One million dollars was a fair deal of cash even for him. Still, he knew he had to give JBL an answer. "I, I don't know."

"As I said before," JBL began. "All you have to do is agree to the deal and this money is yours."

"Are you kidding me?" Shawn asked.

"No," JBL answered. "I'm not. I'm being dead serious. So, is it a deal?" Shawn continued to stare at the suitcase filled with money. He still couldn't believe his luck.

"There has to be a catch. I know you too well, John." He finally said. "Come on, what is it?"

JBL smiled once again, "Nothing. You just have to agree to the proposal and this money is yours. That's it."

A few passengers walked passed Shawn's seat as he continued to question JBL's motives. "No, seriously, what is the catch?"

"Shawn," JBL insisted. "There is no catch. You just have to agree. So, what is it gonna be? Yes or no?"

Shawn took a deep breath and sighed. He was trapped, wasn't he? This money was being thrown at him, and all he had to do was agree to whatever JBL wanted him to do. After a few minutes of contemplation, Shawn gave him an answer. "Okay, I agree. I'm in. Now, what is it you want me to do?"

JBL quietly laughed to himself. He finally had the Heartbreak Kid where he wanted him. Now he could do whatever he wanted with the famous wrestler. Returning his gaze to Shawn's ashen face, JBL casually answered his question. "Oh, you'll learn soon enough. For now, though, just sit back and relax. It's going to be a long ride."

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: I certainly hope you guys aren't disappointed with me. Anyway, feel free to leave me comments letting me know what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Red Light

**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: For Love or for Money  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours.**

**Chapter 5**:

A few hours passed before the plane arrived at New York City, JBL's current place of residency. As the plane touched down, JBL was contemplating all the deals he could make with Shawn being his newest employee. Now that Shawn belonged to him, JBL could do whatever he wanted with the 43 year old man. Even if it meant doing the unthinkable.

Standing up for the first time since boarding the aircraft, JBL slowly grabbed his luggage and followed Shawn off the plane. "So, you ready to get started?" JBL said as he looked down at Shawn, who was standing just a few feet in front of him.

Shawn sighed. "Yea, I guess. You still haven't told me what you hired me for, though."

JBL couldn't help but smile once again. "You really want to find out, don't ya?"

"Yea, I do." Shawn replied.

"Well, then follow me." JBL said. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Twenty Minutes Later:

Shawn reluctantly followed JBL into the taxi cab, which had been parked alongside a street corner across from Madison Square Garden. "Just where are we goin', exactly?"

JBL handed the taxi driver a one-hundred dollar bill and said, "The District." Upon hearing this response, Shawn glanced down at the money-filled suitcase setting in his lap and inwardly cringed. He didn't like the sound of JBL's answer.

"What do you mean by 'The District'?" Shawn asked. He returned his attention to his newest employer, only to see a nasty grin spread across John's face. Knowing too much about John Layfield already, Shawn knew that his facial expression was not a good sign.

In fact, it was anything but.

"Don't you worry, Shawn," JBL finally said after a few minutes of silence. "You will see soon enough. Just trust me, okay?"

Shawn stared at JBL, just hoping he didn't have any reason to be concerned. If he did, then Shawn really didn't want to know about it. Still, he had to go along with whatever JBL was planning; otherwise, the money in his lap would be lost to him forever. "Okay."

Five Minutes Later:

"Welcome to the District, Shawn." JBL said as he climbed out of the small taxi cab. Shawn followed close behind and was soon surrounded by a bunch of women dressed in revealing attire. The sight alone made Shawn feel uncomfortable, to say the least. Still, Shawn knew he had to focus on whatever task was at hand, despite what he had seen of 'The District' so far.

"Seriously? John, who are these women? And what are they doing going out in public dressed like that?"

"You don't know?" JBL gave Shawn a quizzical glance. "Come on, Shawn, it should be obvious by now!"

"Should it?" Shawn asked as he quickened his pace to avoid the on-coming onslaught of half-naked women. "Because it isn't to me."

"Well," JBL began casually as he walked towards one particular run-down building to his left. "It should be. You've done this before. You've been with people like this, haven't you?"

Shawn stopped walking. "John, what are you talking about?"

To this, John stopped in his tracks and turned to face Shawn. "Why don't you follow me and see for yourself?"

With great hesitation, Shawn obliged and followed JBL into the run-down building.

Upon entering the strange place, Shawn instantly noticed several naked men walking through the hallways and inwardly panicked. Just what was this place? Why was he even here to begin with?

Little did Shawn know he was about to find out.

Seeing JBL walking towards the end of the hall, Shawn casually glanced into each individual room he walked passed and was disturbed by what he saw. Several men and women lay in each of the single beds, wearing nothing but S&M gear or nothing at all.

The men, who were either tied to the beds or hanging from ceiling fixtures, screamed as the women either whipped or spanked them. Shawn couldn't make out whether the men were screaming from pleasure or pain, but he knew it probably didn't matter. What he did know was that he was in a very strange place for reasons unknown to him. That was until he heard JBL calling his name.

"Hey, Shawn!" Quickly, Shawn hurried to the last bedroom at the end of the hallway. "Come here."

"Yea," Shawn said, walking through the doorway. "What is this place?" He glanced down at John's hands and instantly felt his blood run cold. In JBL's hands was a leather harness.

"Shawn," JBL said. "Welcome to the Red Light District."

**To Be Continued? **

**A/N: if you want to see more, just let me know via comment. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 6: Change

**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: For Love or for Money  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours**

**Chapter 6:**

Shawn's jaw dropped as he continued to stare at the leather harness in his employer's hands. The Red Light District; Shawn couldn't believe his own ears. "What?"

JBL smiled, "I said, 'Welcome to the Red Li..'"

"I know what you said," Shawn interjected quickly. "But this? You've gotta be kidding me?"

"No," JBL said. "I'm not. You're here to do a job, Shawn." JBL's smile quickly faded. "And you're going to do it whether you like it or not."

Shawn glared at him. "No, I won't. I will not do this. You can't make me!"

JBL gazed down at the suitcase in Shawn's hand. "You wanna bet? I can take that suitcase away from you right now if I want to and there's not a damned thing you can do about it. Unless, of course, you agree to do the job."

Shawn quickly considered his options. He knew he desperately needed the money; there was no denying it. But to sleep with somebody other than his wife? Shawn shook his head; he knew he couldn't do something like that, not even if his life was in danger.

At that moment, Shawn noticed JBL reach inside his coat pocket and inwardly panicked. He knew JBL was about to do the unthinkable.

Without another word, JBL retrieved a pistol from his coat pocket and grinned at him once more.

"Or maybe I should just shoot you right now, take the suitcase and be done with it. I'm here to make a fortune off you, Shawn. I made my offer; now either you take it and do the job or I end your miserable life and find a replacement. The choice is yours." said JBL.

Shawn raised his arms in defeat. He couldn't believe this bastard. "John, don't do this. You know I can't sleep with anybody other than my wife."

JBL scowled, "Says who?"

"Says me!" said Shawn. "We both know that I am not like that anymore."

JBL laughed out loud. "Anymore? What, because you're a Bible-thumper now? Come on, Shawn, you don't expect me to believe that?"

"Actually I do," Shawn replied. "Because it's the truth."

JBL cocked the pistol in his hand. He had heard enough. "Not anymore, it's not. Now, you either do what I hired you for or you don't see the light of day again. You wouldn't want to make Rebecca a worthless widow, now would you?" He saw the expression on Shawn's face harden.

"You keep my wife out of this!"

"But Shawn," JBL inquired. "You're the one who brought her into this mess. After all, you're the one who desperately needed the money, right?" JBL casually aimed the gun at Shawn's head. "So, what's your decision? We don't have all night."

The thought of Rebecca being a widow nearly brought Shawn to tears. He couldn't imagine leaving her or the kids behind. Reluctantly, he stared at the pistol in JBL's hand and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Alright. I'll do it, I'll do the job."

After a few minutes of silence, JBL finally pocketed the pistol with a grin on his face. He knew he had Shawn right where he wanted him and there was nothing anybody could say or do to change that fact.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and if you want to see more, all you have to do is let me know via comment**.


	8. Chapter 7: First Client

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: "For Love or for Money?" Chapter 7  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters and strong language. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours**.

**Chapter 7  
**  
Shawn glared at JBL and suddenly realized his life as he knew it was over. He couldn't simply return home, to his wife and kids. He was stuck in New York City and there wasn't anything he could do. And that was exactly what his newest employer depended on.

Shawn knew that deep down, JBL needed him. It was obvious how desperate JBL was when the self-made millionaire aimed the loaded pistol in his face. Nobody in their right mind would have pulled such a stunt, but JBL did. This made Shawn wonder if there was a way for him to manipulate and take advantage of JBL's desperation. Maybe there was a way out for him after all.

However, Shawn also knew not to place his hopes on something that may or may not be true. All he could do for now was play his boss's game and hope a possible escape plan would work itself out.

"So," JBL finally said. "Now that we both know you're here for the job, allow me to introduce you to your client." Shawn watched as JBL opened the door to his right. Inside was a spacious room, complete with a queen-sized bed and a television set. The room itself appeared cozy, that was until Shawn saw the man standing next to the television set. With the black, curly hair and muscular arms, Shawn immediately recognized the former wrestler and started to panic. He could not believe this was happening.

"Shawn," JBL said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet your very first client, Bret Hart."

**To Be Continued?**

A/N: Once again, if you'd like to see more of this story posted, all you have to do is let me know via review.Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Glad You Asked

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: "For Love or for Money?" Chapter 8  
Characters: Shawn Michaels, JBL and many others.  
Summary: Shawn is willing to do anything to get himself out of the financial crisis he is in; but at what cost?  
Warnings: Suggested slash in later chapters and strong language. You have been warned.  
Disclaimers: As always, I don't own any of the characters in this story. I just own the story idea itself.  
Enjoy this story or don't; the choice is yours.  
**

**Chapter 8**

"B-Bret?" Shawn stammered as he looked at his employer. JBL smiled and gave HBK a wink a good measure.

"Yes, sir." JBL said. "This is gonna be your new client for the night." Quickly, Shawn turned his attention to the former Hit Man of the WWE and swallowed hard. He couldn't believe this was happening, much less that JBL was capable of blackmailing him in this manner. Trying to regain his composure, Shawn slowly returned his attention to JBL.

"You can't be serious?" he asked.

JBL sighed, "Of course I'm serious, Shawn. I am paying you to do a job and you better get it done, or else the money disappears." Shawn quietly clinched his fists in frustration. He could not believe JBL would do such a thing to him, especially when it involved Bret Hart.

Carefully, Shawn approached Bret Hart in silence while contemplating his next move. The last thing he wanted to do was make another mistake.

Sizing Bret up for the first time since November of 1997, Shawn was surprised to discover that Bret Hart wasn't as muscular as he used to be. The Hit Man had apparently gained some weight and his face was rather pale in appearance. Looking at him, Shawn couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. However, the more Shawn continued to think about Bret, the more his mind kept asking the following question: what was Bret Hart doing in a place like this?

Curious, Shawn addressed the former Hit Man. "Hey Bret, mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." Bret answered reluctantly. "What is it?"

"What are you doing in a place like this? I thought you were straight?" Shawn watched as Bret's eyes darted between his face and the floor. "Well?" After a few minutes of hesitation, JBL took it upon himself to answer Shawn's question.

"Shawn, if you haven't figured it out by now, Bret is uh...Well, he's bi, okay? He's been coming down here for several years since his wife can-"

"Just shut up, okay?" Bret quickly interrupted. "He doesn't need to know about that."

"Okay, fine." JBL conceeded. "You don't need to know the rest, Shawn. What you do need to know is that if you don't do what you're supposed to, then you know what happens." Shawn observed JBL retrieving his pistol and inwardly panicked. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, you do. I understand," Shawn said. With that, JBL replaced his pistol and commanded his assistant to escort him into the kitchen, leaving Shawn and Bret in the room by themselves.

"So, what now?" Shawn nervously asked the Hit Man. Before he could say anything, he noticed Bret making his way towards the bedroom door. Although he didn't want to think about it, he instantly knew what the Hit Man was about to do.

Dreading the worst, Shawn stood there in silence as Bret carefully closed and locked the door in front of him before turning around to face Shawn.

"We're going to do what you were sent here to do, Shawn." Bret said as he approached Shawn with a smile on his face.

"But wait," Shawn held up his hands in defeat. "Please, Bret. You know I'm married, and I can't do that with any-" Bret placed a single finger upon Shawn's lips to silence him.

"But I know you want that money, Shawn." Bret said. Shawn nodded his head. "Okay, if you want that money and want out of here, all you have to do is do the deed. One deed and that's it."

Finally, Shawn pushed Bret's finger away from his lips and said, "One deed? Bret, I'm straight. I'm MARRIED! You mean to tell me that you want me to sleep with you? Are you out of your mind? You know I can't do that."

"Fine. Then I won't help you escape."

Shawn glared at the tall brunette. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Help me escape?"

"Yes, I asked JBL to let me be your first client for a reason. So, do you want me to help you or not?"

Shawn considered his options. He knew he needed to get out of New York City as soon as possible and Bret was his only way out. Gazing into Bret's eyes, Shawn reluctantly answered his question. "Okay, what do I have to do to get out of here?"

Bret grinned as he closed in on the Heartbreak Kid. "I'm glad you asked."

**To Be Continued?**

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in such a long time, and I am sorry for making you guys wait. Once again, if you'd like to read more of this story, all you have to do is let me know via review. Thanks!

Bottom of Form


End file.
